Trust Me Baby
by Rycola
Summary: Comment faire plaisir à une yaoïste S/R pour Noël ? En lui offrant une fiction ! - Comment conquérir le cœur d'un Lupin ?
1. I

**Bonjour - Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Tout d'abord, cette fic est un cadeau de Noël pour ma Naomy chérie qui l'attend depuis un mois maintenant avec impatience, je n'en doute pas. Je le lui aurais volontiers imprimé si je n'avais pas été forcée de dire que ce n'était pas sur papier pour éloigner ses soupçons. Ca n'a d'ailleurs servi à rien du tout mais là n'est pas la question x) Pour commencer, un petit topo sur les avertissements etc...

**Disclaimer** : J'aurai bien aimé être un génie mais malheureusement les personnages du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est à dire les personnages centraux. Vous reconnaitrez certainement ceux qui sont de mon invention, si vous êtes de vrais fans, ce que je ne met pas en question ! L'histoire est mienne aussi donc pas touche sinon je montre les crocs !

**Pairing** : Vous allez le découvrir bien assez tôt : Sirius/Remus. Couple préféré de Nao' ! James/Lily est aussi implicite mais passe inaperçu. **ATTENTION ! Cela implique donc une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, donc homophobes s'abstenir !**

**Rating** : M, bien sûr, sinon ce n'est pas drôle !

* * *

Trust in me, baby, give me time, gimme time, um gimme time. _[Fais-moi confiance chéri, donne-moi le temps, donne-moi le temps, donne-moi le temps]_

I heard somebody say, oh, "The older the grape,Sweeter the wine, sweeter the wine." _[J'ai entendu dire que "Plus le raisin est mûr plus doux est le vin, plus doux est le vin"]_

Oh, my love is like a seed, baby, just needs time to grow,_ [Oh, mon amour est comme une graine, chéri, qui a juste besoin de temps pour grandir]_

It's growing stronger day by day, yeah,That's the price you've got to pay. _[Elle s'épanouit un peu plus jour après jour, yeah, c'est le prix à payer.]_

Trust in me, baby, give me time, gimme time, please, _[Fais-moi confiance chéri, donne-moi du temps, donne-moi su temps s'il te plait]_

a little more a road runner just a little bit uh-longer, dear,Oh, to make up my mind,_ [Il suffit de prendre la route un peu plus lentement chéri, oh, pour me décider]_

I gotta make up my , my love is like a seed, baby, just needs time to grow, _[Je dois me décider. Mon amour est comme une graine, qui a juste besoin de temps pour grandir]_

It's growing stronger day by day,That's the price that we both got to pay. _[Elle s'épanouit un peu plus jour après jour, c'est le prix que nous devons tous deux payer]_

I gotta know, know that I'm ready, oh ready to settle down,'_ [Il faut que je sache, sache que je suis prêt, prêt à me fixer.]_

Cause I think too much of your loving, baby,Yeah,_ [Parce que je pense trop à ton amour, chéri, yeah]_

I don't wanna mess your life around!_ [Je ne veux pas mettre le désordre dans ta vie !]_

So if you love me like you tell me that you're doing, _[Donc si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis]_

dear,You shouldn't mind paying the price, any price, any price _[chéri, tu ne devrais pas hésiter à payer le prix, quel qu'il soit, quel qu'il soit]_

Love is supposed to be that special kind of thing,Make anybody want to sacrifice._ [L'amour est supposé être cette chose particulière qui pousse quelqu'un à se sacrifier.]_

[...]*

Et puis, le silence. Un doux silence enfin obtenu pour James Potter, Maraudeur depuis déjà plusieurs année, en sixième année à Gryffondor dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, Poudlard. Il venait de plaquer son oreiller tout contre le visage de son ami Remus Lupin. Car si Remus Lupin, du même dortoir, était l'un des premiers de sa classe, il n'était certainement pas le meilleur chanteur !

Il remua des jambes et des bras, faisant des moulinets stupides dans le vide, et attrapa enfin le bras de son ami qui rigolait à le voir aussi désemparé. Il rigola d'ailleurs beaucoup moins lorsqu'on le plaqua sur son lit et qu'on lui fit subir le même sort.

**- Mphfmfpphf...**  
**- Non Cornedrue, tu ne réussiras pas à me gâcher la journée !**  
**- Exprime ton bonheur autrement qu'en chantant, tu me casses les oreilles !**  
**- Et toi, tu es si mignon avec un oreiller sur la figure.**

On entendit le rire étouffé du brun sous l'oreiller. Si Remus pensait pouvoir le dominer aussi facilement, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude ! Car question carrure, c'était le mister Potter qui l'emportait. Il se releva donc brusquement, empoigna l'oreiller et donna des coups sur le pauvre garçon qui finit à terre, entre les deux lits, sa couette en tant que bouclier. On entendait les rires des deux garçons, entre deux cris sauvages de James qui sautait sur le loup-garou. L'ambiance était franchement enfantine, malgré les seize ans de chacun des participants.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

Un brun, plutôt grand, au sourire ravageur, venait de passer la porte du dortoir et s'était adossé au mur en face de ses deux amis. Il ne voyait que leur tête décoiffée qui dépassait des lits qui les séparaient de lui et qui le regardait du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, affalés au sol comme ils l'étaient.

**- Alors, on attend plus Paddy pour faire les gosses ?**

Les deux garçons regardèrent leur camarade se jeter sur eux avec un polochon comme arme de guerre, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Remus reprit rapidement son souffle avant d'être assaillit. Il avait eut peur que Sirius croit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et James, ce qui aurait été totalement faux bien sûr. James, lui, avait gémit en anticipant le polochon sur son visage. Tous deux se retrouvèrent à terre en moins de deux coups chacun de polochon et ne purent plus se relever tellement ils riaient. Et puis, en un clin d'œil de Sirius en direction de James, Remus se retrouva enfouis sous les plumes et le tissu. C'est au moment où il croyait qu'il allait littéralement mourir de rire ou étouffé que le dernier des Maraudeurs entra.

**- La récréation est terminée les enfants, il faut aller manger !**  
**- Peter, t'es vraiment pas drôle.**  
**- La ferme James, Queudver est mon sauveur. Sans lui, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Deux contre un, ce n'est vraiment pas équitable !**  
**- Mon pauvre petit loup !**

Sirius passa à côté de « son petit loup » en lui ébouriffant les cheveux qu'il avait pourtant tenté vainement de remettre en ordre. Le petit loup en question en resta bouche bée et rouge comme une tomate. Mais cette brusque montée de sang jusqu'à sa tête, et en particulier jusqu'à ses joues, ne se fit pas remarquer. Jamais personne d'autre ne l'avait appelé ainsi. L'idée d'appartenir à Sirius ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, bien au contraire. Et cette façon de le dire, le ton dans sa voix...

* * *

_* Chanson de_ **Janis Joplin** - Trust me.


	2. II

Comment en était-il arrivé là, à être l'objet de pensées et de réflexions aussi étranges ? En réalité, c'était arrivé tout seul, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, le genre de choses qui arrivent sans prévenir, qui nous embête et dont on a du mal à se débarrasser... Ce genre de choses que l'on ne peut ni éviter, ni ignorer.

Ca a commencé par les regards. Tout le temps, comme un réflex, le regard de Remus se dirigeait vers Sirius. Lorsque Sirius sortait avec l'une de ces pimbêches, il ne les appréciait pas et le leur montrait bien. Ce fut la cause de nombre de ruptures d'ailleurs ! Et puis l'obsession, toujours penser à lui, à ce qu'il faisait, avec qui. Autant dire que Remus était complètement perdu, mais il gardait tout pour lui, jusqu'à ce matin, dans ce même dortoir. C'était les vacances, et il était le dernier à se réveiller, comme d'habitude. De plus, c'était le jour juste avant la nuit de la pleine Lune, et il était particulièrement fatigué pendant ces journées-ci... Les journées juste avant qu'il se transforme en monstre. Il était resté couché, à penser à sa malédiction en regardant le plafond, ses yeux noisette mouillés de larmes. Et puis Sirius était arrivé, avait séché ses larmes, l'avait rassuré, l'avait pris dans ses bras... Et lui avait avoué l'aimer. Seulement voilà, Remus ne savait pas quoi faire. Après tout, il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour son ami, mais de là appeler ça de l'amour ? Il lui avait répondu qu'il avait besoin de temps, besoin de réfléchir, qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce que lui ressentait. Et toute la journée, Sirius avait été un véritable petit ange, avait redoublé d'attention, faisant rougir Remus plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait en une seule journée.

- **Rem' ?**

- **Hm ?**

- **Tu viens on va manger.**

Remus suivit Peter jusqu'à la Grande Salle en regardant le ciel chaque fois qu'il le pouvait pour voir à quel point le temps s'écoulait lorsqu'il passait. Ce soir... Voilà qui allait gâcher cette merveilleuse journée ! Il mangea rapidement et sortit dans le parc, suivi de près par Sirius.

- **Sirius... Es-tu sûr de ce que tu as dit ce matin ?**

- **Sûr et certain. Remus, crois-moi, j'ai été sincère en te disant que je t'aime. Et peu importe que tu sois un loup-garou, si c'est ça qui te fait douter. Tu aurais pût être un vampire, un troll, un géant même ! Je t'aurai quand même aimé.**

- **Mais...**

- **Je comprends que tu veuilles attendre... Et je patienterais !**

James et Peter arrivaient en courant, certainement à cause d'une course improvisée. Ce fut James le premier à arriver, mais ce ne fut pas une surprise, il gagnait tout le temps à ces jeux-là. Et puis, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps avant la nuit. Sirius prit sa forme canine sous les yeux de ses amis et les regarda en jappant. Remus regarda le magnifique chien noir qui se tenait devant lui et se fit la réflexion que même sous son apparence animale, il était vraiment beau. Son pelage était soyeux et brillant, et ses iris se teintaient d'une couleur légèrement ambrée qui leur donnait comme des éclats dorés.

Le chien slaloma entre les branchages du Saule Cogneur et appuya sur la racine noueuse qui fit stopper les bras puissants et féroces de l'arbre et ouvrit un passage à peine plus grand que Remus dans le tronc qui paraissait pourtant si solide. Il s'assied juste à côté pour laisser passer ses compagnons qui ne tardèrent pas à le faire, Remus le dernier.

Lorsqu'ils marchèrent en direction de la Cabane Hurlante, seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans l'immense tunnel. Les Maraudeurs pouvaient rire et plaisanter dans n'importe quelles circonstances, que ce soit dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall qu'en retenue avec Rusard, en passant par toutes les fois où ils se retrouvaient dans les cachots avec une bande de Serpentards. Oui, ils riaient de tout, et à n'importe quel moment, sauf lorsqu'ils traversaient ce passage secret une fois par mois environ. L'atmosphère était souvent tendue, et ils marchaient tous les quatre en silence, n'osant parler.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la cabane hurlante, où les fenêtres étaient condamnées. Remus s'assied dans un coin de la pièce et soupira. Il allait encore subir ça... Se réveiller le lendemain avec des courbatures, quelques blessures superficielles que le loup qui sommeille en lui s'infligera en essayant de s'échapper pendant la première heure, nu comme un ver. Même s'il en avait marre, il devait subir, car personne n'y pouvait rien. Cependant, la présence de la boule de poil qu'était Sirius à l'instant le rassurait un peu. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il serait là lui, ainsi que James et Peter, et il se sentait en sécurité. Quand ils étaient là, rien de fâcheux n'arrivait. En attendant la pleine lune, qui ne tarderait pas, le chien noir posa sa tête sur les genoux du loup-garou. Celui-ci lui gratta l'oreille comme il aimait tant le faire.

Et puis, petit à petit, à la lueur dansante de la chandelle qui était accrochée au mur, seule source de lumière de la pièce, Remus se tordit de douleur sous le regard toujours inquiet de ses amis. Il tomba au sol, enserra sa poitrine et hurla pendant que James et Peter se transformèrent. Son cri humain se transforma peu à peu en un cri monstrueux, effrayant, origine du nom de la masure. Il se roulait par terre pendant que son corps changeait. Sa carrure se renforça, sa peau se couvrit de poils bruns, son nez s'allongea en un museau impressionnant et une gueule puissante. Ses magnifiques yeux se mirent à rougeoyer comme de la braise, ses membres se renforcèrent et s'allongèrent pour laisser place à des pattes musclées. Lorsque la transformation fut achevée, le loup, plus grand que les loups communs, s'immobilisa pour reprendre son souffle puis se leva. Il s'assied et hurla. Et puis il commença à essayer de sortir pour étancher sa soif de sang, une soif qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Mais aucune issue n'était possible.

Il porta son attention sur le chien, le cerf et le rat, seules présences dans la pièce. Il les dévisagea, et se souvint. Il les reconnaissait et savait qu'ils étaient ses amis. Leur présence apaisa sa colère, et puis son regard fut attiré plus particulièrement par le chien. Une image s'imposa dans sa tête, un souvenir de sa forme humaine, sa forme faible : un garçon aux cheveux noirs, de la même couleur profonde que le pelage du chien, qui lui avoue qu'il l'aime. Étrangement, cela calma complètement le loup qui se coucha dans un coin. Il savait qu'il devait réfléchir à quelque chose, à cette chose, mais il n'avait jamais senti de sentiment aussi puissant, presque euphorique... Cela lui faisait peur, inconsciemment, comme s'il ressentait les doutes de l'humain qui l'abritait pendant le jour. Et ce visage qui l'obsède, ce garçon ! Ses yeux sincères, sa voix suave et douce. L'humain, qui ne se débattait plus depuis longtemps contre sa part monstrueuse qui sommeille en lui, avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à cet homme.


	3. III

La nuit passa, plus calme qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Même les animaux n'osaient pas s'approcher de la cabane hurlante, et leurs cris ne résonnaient donc pas dans la douce lueur de la Lune. Remus se réveilla au petit matin, son corps beaucoup moins endoloris que d'habitude, mais toujours sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, la fatigue alourdissait ses paupières. Il avait froid, étant allongé sur le sol, nu comme un veracrasse, et n'avait qu'une envie : aller dans le dortoir pour dormir sur quelque chose de plus confortable. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba face à face avec Sirius, encore endormit, et aussi nu que le loup-garou. Une fois que ce dernier s'en aperçut, il rougit et se releva précipitamment. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce où seuls quelques rayons de lumière matinale filtraient à travers les planches en bois qui obstruaient les fenêtres. Les bougies étaient entièrement consumées et... Mais au fait, où étaient donc James et Peter ? Ils devaient être déjà partis au château. Remus ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers Sirius. Il avait l'air si innocent ainsi, étendu sur le sol, un bras sous la tête, les cheveux emmêlés et éparpillés sur son beau visage. Il devait rêver car un petit sourire étirait sa bouche. Son torse nu, musclé par le Quidditch, donnait envie de s'approcher, de le toucher... Et puis le regard du jeune Lupin descendit encore vers... le membre tendu de son ami. Il déglutit difficilement, la chaleur lui monta aux joues. Le bel endormi remua un peu en grognant, ce qui fit glapir son observateur secret. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et se retourna, gêné : il était complètement excité par la vue qui s'était offerte à lui et son corps exprimait parfaitement bien ce qu'il ressentait.

Heureusement pour Remus, les Maraudeurs avaient prévu qu'une fois redevenue humains, ils devraient avoir des affaires de rechange, surtout pour les trois plus gros mammifères, c'est pourquoi deux petits tas de vêtements gisaient dans un coin, l'un pour Sirius, l'autre pour lui. Il s'habilla à la hâte en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder l'autre jeune homme, toujours profondément endormi et poussant quelques gémissements de temps à autres.

Seulement voilà, la vue de Sirius ainsi positionné obsédait les pensées de Remus ! Et son pantalon en toile était tendu au niveau du bas de sa ceinture, faisant en sorte que la couleur écrevisse de ses joues ne s'efface pas. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Il n'allait pas partir et laisser l'endormit seul, mais pourtant il avait une envie pressante à soulager... très pressante : son pantalon commençait déjà à lui faire mal tellement il était étroit. Il décida, sur un coup de tête, de juste sortir de la pièce et aller dans une autre ; après tout, le manoir était assez grand ! Il reviendrait auprès de Sirius après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il se précipita vers la porte, décrocha la clé suspendue à côté et l'ouvrit nerveusement pour la refermer juste après être passé. Il s'adossa au mur juste en face, la chaleur le submergeant tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus autant réfléchir qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il fit descendre prestement son pantalon, manquant de peu de le déchirer : son sous-vêtement était descendu avec. Il regarda son membre tendu et se mordilla la lèvre. C'était Sirius qui lui faisait cet effet, c'était le corps nu de Sirius qui faisait réagir le sien de cette manière, et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour le saisir. Il commença à faire de longs va et viens rapides, fermant les yeux sous le plaisir qu'il se procurait, la vague de bonheur que sa main générait. Et dans sa tête, comme un disque que l'on se met en boucle pour ne pas l'oublier, pour y déceler les moindres détails, le corps de Sirius offert à lui se mouvait. Il mit son poing libre dans la bouche pour ne pas hurler et réveiller l'objet de ses désirs les plus intimes. Il se contenta de gémir le plus doucement possible dans son état, des grognements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge brulante.

Et puis, quand le dernier gémissement, plus rauque et sauvage, fit vibrer sa gorge, son corps se relâcha, humide de sueur et brûlant de désir. Le souffle du garçon était saccadé, et il aurait aimé être loin de la cabane hurlante, loin de cet endroit emplit de mauvais moments. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et remit son pantalon, réduit à un tas de tissu jeté au sol comme un vulgaire chiffon. Sirius ne devait pas le voir dans cet état... Mais il devait lui parler, il devait parler à Sirius. Peut-être allait-il taire l'acte de ce matin, mais il allait devoir lui parler de ce qui l'avait provoqué.

De son côté, Sirius s'était réveillé à cause du bruit d'une porte. Il ne savait pas si c'était son rêve ou non, mais il s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans la pièce principale de la Cabane Hurlante. Il se redressa pour finir assis, nu, le sexe gonflé de sang comme chaque fois qu'il faisait un rêve érotique avec Remus comme personnage principal. Il bougonna d'avoir été ainsi abandonné par ses amis. Il fut prit d'une grosse flemme et se rallongea sur le parquet de la maison. Sa main caressa son ventre pour descendre de plus en plus vers le bas. L'imagination de Sirius était en ébullition et il ne se gênait pas puisqu'après tout, il était seul ! Il se voyait sous Remus, remplaçant sa propre main par celle du loup garou, cette main qui s'amusait à le faire languir. Il s'interdit d'aller vite et caressa sa peau plus que sensible du bout des doigts, presque comme un simple souffle. Au moment où il arriva sur son gland, des frissons parcoururent son corps tout entier, des frissons de plaisir et d'impatience. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et prit son membre à pleine main, faisant des allers et retours saccadés, dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Il ne tarda pas à venir entre ses doigts, le corps tendu comme un arc, les cheveux collés à son front, les mains tremblantes de ce plaisir intense, et un prénom sur les lèvres, un seul, le même depuis toujours, son visage se formait derrière ses paupières closes : Remus !

Il avait envie de le voir, une envie incontrôlable, mais il ne pouvait pas retourner au château dans cet état, transpirant de tout son corps, sa semence plein les doigts et le ventre. Il prit ses vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Car ce qui était pratique, c'est que la Cabane Hurlante était composée de plusieurs pièces, comme une maison normale. Il y entra donc et se fit un brin de toilette, puis s'habilla. Cela ne valait pas une bonne douche mais l'eau chaude n'était pas encore d'actualité dans la masure. Lorsqu'il sortit, il tomba nez à nez avec Remus, qui sortait de la porte juste en face, impeccablement habillé, rayonnant comme d'habitude. Il avait juste l'air ailleurs. Il s'était nettoyé d'un coup de baguette et avait réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Sirius.

Tous deux furent surpris de trouver l'autre sorti de la pièce d'en face, la même question gênante dans la tête : « M'a-t-il entendu ? ». Un silence pesant s'installa un ange passa, puis deux, et quand ils arrivèrent à un nombre incomptable, Sirius se permit de briser ce calme.

- **Tu vas bien ?**

- **Euh… Oui… Je ne me souviens de presque rien, comme d'habitude. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

- **Non, tu es resté allongé toute la nuit !**

La nouvelle choqua Remus. Il n'avait jamais été calme lors de l'une de ses transformations. La déclaration de Sirius l'avait-il autant bouleversé ou était-ce autre chose ?

- **Ecoute Rem, pour hier, si tu ne m'aimes pas je comprendrais mais dis-le-moi. Je ne veux pas avoir de faux espoirs. **

Remus fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

- **Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis ?**

Le silence réapparut, plus tendu que jamais. Une atmosphère étouffante se répandit autour des deux jeunes hommes qui n'osaient pas même se regarder. Remus se souvenait. Il se souvenait que Sirius était souvent indécis, que Sirius s'emportait facilement. Comment savoir que ses sentiments étaient réels et pas juste de passage.

Remus soupira. Sirius n'avait pas répondu, il n'avait pas de réponse. Le loup-garou se demanda même pourquoi il avait posé la question. Après tout, il savait comment était son ami : il était réactif, ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, agissait sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Sirius, lui, se demandait comment Remus pouvait avoir aussi peu confiance en lui. Cela faisait depuis la quatrième année que son petit loup était plus qu'un ami à ses yeux. Certes il n'avait pas été très sûr lorsqu'il s'en est aperçu, mais cela faisait deux ans qu'il se posait des questions et avait remarqué à quel point Remus prenait de place dans sa vie, que ce soit au château, pendant les vacances ou même dans sa tête, à longueur de temps, n'importe quand. Le moindre chose, n'importe laquelle, aussi petite soit-elle, lui faisait penser au beau brun. Chaque nuit, son visage et son corps lui étaient offerts dès qu'il fermait les paupières. L'état dans lequel il retrouvait son corps au réveil lui indiquait à quel point son désir était fort. Mais si ce n'était que cela ! Combien de fois James et Peter lui ont fait la remarque qu'il devrait changer de sujet de discutions. La thématique « Remus » n'était pourtant toujours pas tarie.

Alors comment l'objet de ses désirs les plus forts osait-il lui demander s'il l'aimait vraiment ? Et lui, comment pouvait-il lui montrer à quel point son amour brûlait pour lui ? Il redressa la tête et s'avança d'abord lentement en hésitant puis plus sûrement d'un pas pressé. Il se jeta sur Remus, le plaqua contre le mur et lui prit la bouche. Parler sans se mélanger les pédales, s'exprimer, ça n'était pas la chose que Sirius savait le mieux faire. Combien de fois a-t-il rêvé de faire ça ? Lèvres contre lèvres, les mains dans ses doux cheveux. Mais Remus, après un temps de réaction, le repoussa : le charme était rompu sous les yeux surpris de Sirius.

- **Laisse tomber, j'ai compris. Mais désolé de te décevoir, je ne serais pas ta poupée gonflable !**

Et sans laisser le temps à Sirius de le rattraper, il s'introduisit dans le passage secret pour rejoindre Poudlard en courant, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Le brun resta immobile, comme pétrifié. Compris quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était, une poupée gonflable ? Un truc de fille encore, non ? Un jouet… mais ce ne devait pas être un jouet banal pour que Remus l'utilise ainsi. Remus… Sirius tomba à genoux et se recroquevilla, parcouru de sanglots incontrôlables, pendant que Remus avançait à l'aveuglette à cause des larmes qui brouillaient sa vue. Alors c'était ça. Sirius était juste en manque de sexe et il avait choisit la première personne assez faible pour croire en son mensonge !


	4. IV

- **Lily !**

- **Tiens, Sirius !**

Sirius rattrapa la jeune fille. Il savait qu'il pourrait la trouver près de la bibliothèque et savait aussi qu'elle avait une réponse à sa question.

- **Je n'aurai jamais pensé te trouver ici.**

- **C'est peut-être pour cela que l'on ne se croise pas beaucoup en dehors des cours !**

- **Dois-je comprendre que tu as besoin de moi ?**

- **Tu dois être la meilleure élève de Trelawney pour avoir deviné ça toute seule !**

- **Je suis la meilleure élève de tous les professeurs…**

- **James déteint trop sur toi, tu devrais arrêter de le fréquenter.**

- **Et toi tu devrais fréquenter plus souvent Remus, on se verrait peut-être un peu plus.**

- **Hum… Justement, venons-en à Remus.**

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, t'as l'air ennuyé.**

- **Ah vrai dire je ne sais pas très bien moi-même.**

Sirius avait l'air perdu et Lily posa sa main sur le bras de son ami. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait deviné les sentiments de Sirius envers Remus. Le premier, même si elle le voyait peu, lui confiait tout ce qu'il pouvait alors que le dernier, qu'elle côtoyait souvent, ne parlait que très peu de sa vie personnelle. Elle poussa Sirius à en venir au fait en un regard. Il soupira.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est, une poupée gonflable ?**

Lily se figea, la bouche béante, sous le regard incompréhensif du garçon. Elle rougit mais se décida à répondre à la question qui lui était posée. C'était d'ailleurs de loin la plus gênante qu'on lui ait posée !

- **Et bien tu vois quand un garçon euh… est en manque et bien il peut s'acheter une poupée pour euh… tu vois…**

- **Une poupée ? Comme les petites filles moldues ?**

- **Pas exactement… Il y a un trou pour euh… pour le garçon quand il a envie de… Sirius, tu ne m'aides pas là ! Et puis pourquoi cette question absurde ?**

- **Remus m'a dit qu'il ne serait pas ma poupée gonflable. Tu y comprends quelque chose toi ?**

**Le visage de Lily sembla s'éclairer.**

- **Ah ! Ca veut dire qu'il croit que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour lui mais que tu veux juste…**

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle laissa sa phrase en suspens**.**

- **Coucher avec lui ?**

- **Merci. Comment vous pouvez sortir ces mots aussi facilement ?**

- **Ne cherche pas à comprendre et garde ton innocence.**

Sirius embrassa Lily sur le front et partit avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quelque chose. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'était une poupée gonflable mais il savait ce qu'avait voulu dire Remus en employant ce terme et ça lui suffisait amplement.

Maintenant, il devait trouver quelque chose pour prouver à ce loup qu'il avait tort. Ca ne sera pas chose aisée, il l'avait fuit pendant toute la matinée, puis pendant l'après-midi, et le soir ne sera certainement pas beaucoup mieux.

La semaine qui suivit fut douloureuse pour Sirius il fréquentait toujours Remus, au moins de loin, mais n'avait droit à aucune parole ni même à un regard de sa part. Les contacts entre eux étaient inexistants, et cela enflammait le corps de l'animagus qui avait de plus en plus la tentation de se jeter sur lui. L'avant-goût d'un baiser, aussi chaste soit-il, était resté amer mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces lèvres qui le tentaient étaient d'une douloureuse douceur. Pourtant, Sirius faisait tout pour mériter ne serait-ce qu'un regard, une parole, même une insulte tant qu'il savait qu'il existait pour Remus. Il passait à la bibliothèque plus de temps en une semaine qu'en une année juste pour regarder Remus travailler avec Lily et Peter pendant que James allait s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch lui n'y allait plus. La jeune fille venait parfois le voir pour le réconforter mais rien n'y faisait, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son amour.

Les cours avaient repris, plus durs que jamais, mais jamais Remus ne s'assied à côté de Sirius, qui de son côté ne fournissait plus aucun effort pour comprendre et exécuter les devoirs demandés. C'était pourtant le début du dernier trimestre et le résultat de fin d'année comptera beaucoup. Les examens s'approchaient aussi mais la pression avait beau être forte, Sirius ne travaillait pas.

Il suivait Remus, lui ouvrait les portes, ramassait ses affaires quand il les laissait tomber malencontreusement, allait lui chercher ce dont il avait besoin en potions. Il faisait tout pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait dans les limites fixées par Remus. Mais son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Remus se torturait intérieurement. Jamais il ne pensa que les sentiments de Sirius pourraient être sincères. Il préférait croire qu'il le prenait pour une proie, mais il s'était promis qu'il ne se laisserait pas attraper, jamais. Il essayait de l'ignorer le jour et insonorisait son lit le soir pour évacuer la colère et la tristesse contenues dans la journée.

Lily était au milieu, accablée de voir ses deux amis s'autodétruire, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait promis de ne rien dire et était la gardienne de deux secrets lourds à porter, la gardienne de deux cœurs déchirés. Elle voyait Sirius, obsédé par Remus qui l'ignorait, renier le Quidditch, abandonner ses études, et cela lui faisait mal.

Il n'y avait pas que ça qui avait changé. Tout le monde avait remarqué que le Gryffondor le plus séducteur que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu avait cessé toute activité dans le sens de cette réputation. Les filles de toutes les maisons essayaient bien de l'approcher, avec leurs charmes féminins mis en avant et leurs voix de minette, mais un regard noir et des paroles cinglantes venaient les accueillir et elles faisaient vite demi-tour. La rumeur se propagea que Sirius Black ne s'intéressait plus aux filles. D'autres rumeurs ajoutèrent qu'il aurait changé de bord. Tantôt on le surprenait bouche contre bouche avec un Serpentard, tantôt le brun ténébreux était croisé dans les couloirs main dans la main avec un Serdaigle… Etait-ce lui que Intel a vu sortir, débraillé, du dortoir des garçons de Poufssouffle ?

Chacun ajoutait son petit grain de sable qui forma rapidement un château. Les élèves se persuadaient entre eux, et lorsque Sirius passait, les garçons reculaient et les filles jasaient en riant.


	5. V

Un mois s'était écoulé et la rumeur s'amplifiait de jour en jour et puis un soir, alors que tout le monde sortait de la Grande Salle pour retourner dans leur salle commune, d'énormes lettres flottaient dans le Hall, juste en face de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elles étaient formées de fumée blanche et formaient très clairement ce que tout le monde chuchotait : « Sirius Black est un PD. ».

Ledit Mister Black lu cette phrase et fonça droit dedans pour l'effacer avec de grands gestes des bras.

- **Que tout le monde s'en aille, il n'y a plus rien à voir le spectacle est terminé !**

Il monta le plus vite possible jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce remplie de coussins en tout genre et où les murs étaient molletonnés. Il se dirigea vers le plus proche et donna un coup de poing dedans, puis deux, puis d'autres, entrecoupés de coups de pied. Il prit sa forme canine et déchira quelques oreillers. Sa gueule dégoulinait tellement de bave qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait la rage.

Certes, il avait la rage, une rage qui transformait son sang en lave brûlante. Et puis la fatigue le gagna et il s'écroula d'épuisement. C'était déjà le milieu de la nuit, et il s'endormit là, parmi les plumes et les peluches de coton.

Il ne dormit pas beaucoup, à peine quelques heures, et se rendit compte qu'il avait déchiré ses vêtements lors de sa transformation. Il grogna et sorti sa baguette du tas de tissu.

- **Accio Vêtements**

Il attendit quelques minutes puis il vit un jean, un pull et tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour s'habiller décemment.

Toute cette histoire lui faisait mal à la tête. Pendant la nuit, ou le peu qu'il a dormi en tout cas, ses rêves étaient peuplés de James, Peter, Remus, Lily et d'autres élèves qui le pointaient du doigt en hurlant « Regardez la tapette ! ». Il savait que ses amis ne feraient pas ça mais il avait peur de la réaction des autres. Pourquoi était-ce autant une tare d'aimer les hommes ?

Il sorti de la Salle sur Demande et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

- **Mot de passe ?**

- **Norvégien à crête**

- **Mot de passe ?**

- **Je viens de vous le dire !**

- **Il a changé cette nuit jeune homme, il serait temps de se mettre au courant !**

- **Crac badaboum**

La grosse dame fit pivoter son cadre pour laisser passer Lily Evans, de nouveaux livres dans les bras, et un Sirius Black de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.

- **Lily, tu ne saurais pas qui a…**

- **Peu importe qui, ce n'est pas à ça que tu devrais occuper ton esprit, mais plutôt à te demander comment tu vas arranger la situation.**

Lily partit en laissant Sirius pantois. Il était seul maintenant… ou peut-être que James allait rester de son côté ! Il monta dans le dortoir et le trouva devant un miroir qu'il avait accroché au-dessus de son lit. Sirius s'approcha du lit, mais James se leva pour lui tourner le dos.

- **Cornedrue.**

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

- **Cornedrue, tu me fais la gueule ?**

- **Hier on a joué contre les pouffy…**

- **Ah ! Et on a gagné de combien de points cette fois-ci ?**

- **Nous avons perdu Sirius… Nous sommes la seule équipe de Poudlard à avoir perdu contre celle de Poufsouffle depuis une dizaine d'années ! Chester, ton remplaçant, est tombé de son balai dès les premières minutes et a percuté Maxi dans sa chute. Ils ont tous les deux dût aller à l'infirmerie de toute urgence, l'un les deux bras cassés, l'autre plusieurs côtés brisées et fêlées ! Sans attrapeur et avec un poursuiveur en moins, il n'est pas étonnant que nous ayons perdu !**

- **James, je suis…**

- **Désolée peut-être ? Mais bon sang, où es-tu quand on a besoin de toi ? Tu préfères faire parler de toi en couchant avec n'importe qui ? Vas-y alors, mais ne compte plus sur moi à présent.**

Un mur invisible se dressa entre les deux garçons. Sirius aurait voulu se jeter sur le Maraudeur comme lors de leurs disputes. Ils se battaient pendant quelques minutes puis cela finissait en bataille de polochon. Pourtant, Sirius savait au fond de lui qu'il était allé trop loin, que cela ne changerait rien. Il recula, tête basse, et il redescendit pour trouver Peter étudiant près de la cheminée allumée. Il s'approcha de lui.

- **Je n'accepterais pas tes excuses cette fois Sirius.**

- **Mais …**

- **Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais pour ce devoir de Métamorphoses, et pourtant tu n'étais pas là. La vieille McGonagall m'a mis un T et mes parents m'ont envoyé une beuglante ! **

- **Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !**

- **Où est le Sirius Black qui était prêt à tout pour aider ses amis, qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et qui se battait contre ceux qui répandent des rumeurs sur lui ? Je ne te reconnais plus. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai un devoir supplémentaire à faire !**

Sirius se retrouvait seul, et Remus l'évitait soigneusement à présent, Lily lui faisait la morale à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler, les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch le regardaient comme qu'ils voulaient l'Avada Kedavriser, y comprit James, et les autres s'écartaient en chuchotant entre eux. Un soir, alors qu'il entrait dans la Salle Commune, il se fit huer. Il vécut cet enfer trois jours de plus… Et pendant trois nuits il dormait dans la Salle sur Demande. Même Sir Nicolas n'osait plus le regarder, lui qui était pourtant si fier de cet élève !

Ce fut au bout de ces trois jours seulement que quelque chose l'encouragea à redevenir le Sirius que tout le monde connaissait. Il était en train de déambuler dans les couloirs lorsqu'il tomba sur Remus tenant la main d'une fille. Ils plaisantaient joyeusement tous les deux et Sirius ressentit de la jalousie jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux, comme une décharge électrique. Il courut jusqu'au par cet courut jusqu'au passage sous le Saule Cogneur. Arrivé dans la Cabane Hurlante, il cria à s'en arracher les poumons. C'était trop, il en avait assez !

Il dormit là la nuit qui arriva puis retourna en cours le lendemain. Il emmena Lily dans une salle vide et la retint par le bras pour qu'elle ne fuie pas.

**- Sirius Orion III Black, lâche-moi !**

**- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi.**

**- Black !**

Sirius lâcha un peu le bras de Lily, blessé par ses paroles.

**- Maintenant c'est « Black » ? Juste « Black » ? Comme… Comme Regulus Black, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black?**

**- … ou comme Andromeda Black, peut-être…**

**- Je préfère !**

**- J'imagine. Ecoute, Sirius tu…**

**- Non toi, écoute. En ce moment j'ai beaucoup réfléchis. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, comment m'y prendre pour que toute cette histoire prenne fin. J'ai touché le fond et je n'arriverais pas à donner le coup de pied pour me remonter à la surface tout seul. Tout le monde m'a lâché. Je sais que je l'ai mérité mais j'en ai assez !**

**- Tu crois que tu es le seul à souffrir ? Tu crois que tout le monde est heureux sans toi ? James passe son temps à faire la leçon à tout le monde, même des inconnus et des fantômes ! On se demande même s'il ne se parle pas tout seul ou s'il ne se dispute pas avec les murs ! Peter déprime tout seul dans son coin, et ne parlons même pas de Remus qui se met à faire n'importe quoi. Quant à moi, je crois que je vais devenir folle au milieu de tout ça !**

Elle reprit son souffle. Son discours avait commencé dans un ton plutôt neutre mais s'était terminé en hurlement strident et indigné. Sirius ne savait pas que répondre à ça il était choqué et ne s'était pas rendu compte que cette histoire ait affecté autant de gens.

**- Mais j'ai vu Remus avec cette fille hier…**

**- Quelle fille ? Brune, rousse, blonde, yeux bleus, verts, marrons ? Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor ? Laquelle ?**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Je te l'ai dit, il fait n'importe quoi.**

Lily envoya à Sirius un regard implorant. Elle était vraiment désespérée.

**- Pourquoi fait-il ça ?**

**- Parce qu'il t'aime ! **

**- Mais ça n'a aucun sens.**

**- Plus que tu ne le crois. Il essaye d'oublier ton existence, de penser à autre chose. Il croit que tu ne l'aimes pas…**

Lily avait peut-être quelque chose de plus à dire, mais on ne saura jamais quoi Sirius était déjà partis.


	6. VI

Sirius ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre pour faire ce qu'il avait en tête : il était trop euphorique pour réfléchir un temps soit peu. Son visage rayonnait, ses yeux pétillaient et son cœur battait en un rythme de claquettes. Ce n'est pourtant pas cette bonne humeur qui allait calmer les chuchotements de ses camarades. Il se força à se calmer et partit manger.

Il sortit de la salle le premier et se percha sur les marches menant aux étages supérieurs, seul accès aux salles communes de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Si les autres partaient, il ne pourrait rien y faire, mais ce qui lui importait le plus c'était que Remus, James et Peter entendent… et Lily aussi d'ailleurs ! Il attendit là, bloquant le passage aux élèves voulant partir. Le flot des autres élèves arriva et il trouva ceux qu'il voulait dans la foule, les sourcils froncés. Sirius pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et prononça le sort de Sonorus.

- **Je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps je vous le promets !**

Sa voix résonnait dans le Hall et faisait taire les derniers qui bavardaient. Ils étaient tellement curieux qu'ils se taisaient pour l'entendre. Les Serpentard et les Poufssouffle qui voulaient partir étaient bloqués par la masse et râlaient d'avoir froid et d'avoir mal aux pieds. Sirius sourit.

- **Certaines rumeurs courent à mon sujet depuis plus d'un moi : elles sont fausses. Non, je n'ai jamais partagé le même lit que Drew, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans d'autres salles** **communes que la mienne et d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais couché avec personne.**

Les bavardages reprirent, certains rigolaient, d'autres le regardaient comme un alien venu de l'espace.

- **ET pour couronner le tout, je ne suis PAS gay ! Je n'aime pas les hommes.**

Son regard fixait Remus qui fit demi-tour et commençait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte. Sirius espérait que Lily avait raison et il se mordilla la lèvre.

- **Non, je n'aime pas tous les hommes, je n'en aime qu'un.**

Un cri de surprise traversa toutes les bouches, tantôt choqué, tantôt incompréhensif. Mais le plus important pour Sirius, c'est que Remus ne se battait plus des coudes pour sortir. Certes, il ne s'était pas retourné, mais il s'était stoppé et c'était ce qui importait.

- **Il se reconnaitra certainement, et peut-être qu'il me croira ! Le plus important est qu'il m'entende et qu'il soit sûr que je l'aime pour de vrai, que ce n'était pas une lubie. Il y a d'autres personnes à qui je voudrais faire des excuses, même si je sais que certaines auront du mal à me pardonner. Tout d'abord James, que j'aime comme mon frère, un frère que j'ai malheureusement laissé tombé, ainsi que ma maison entière !**

James avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et remit ses lunettes correctement.

- **Peter, je suis désolé, j'aurai dû tenir mes promesses. Lily… Ma meilleure amie, la seule fille qui me comprend un minimum. Je te remercie. Et les autres… je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir tous vous lancer un vilain sort pour vous apprendre à répandre des rumeurs sur le grand Sirius Black !**

Sirius laissa les gens passer, fit une accolade à James, à Peter et serra Lily dans ses bras. Pourtant, qu'un manquait à l'appel… la personne que Sirius voulait le plus voir : Remus. Il savait où le trouver. Il courut jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Le loup-garou était en train de faire les cent pas, donnant des coups de pied aux cailloux qui avaient le malheur de passer par là.

- **Rem' ?**

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as déclaré à tout Poudlard que tu m'aimes ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi es-tu si stupide ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ainsi ?**

- **Tu ne m'ignores plus…**

- **Je te gueule dessus et toi, tu souris !**

- **Tu es si beau quand tu te mets en pétard !**

Sirius n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de poing de Remus qui l'atteint sur la tempe.

- **Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu cherches à me rendre cinglé ?**

Ca non plus, Sirius n'a pas pu l'esquiver. Il était debout face à Remus, la main sur la joue et la tête baissée. Lily avait tort, il ne l'aimait pas, c'était faux !

- **Réponds-moi Sirius, réponds à mes questions si tu veux vraiment tout arranger ! Eclaire-moi et dis-moi la vérité en face si tu veux que je te croie !**

Ils étaient tous les deux plantés là, silencieux, l'un tremblant de rage et d'appréhension, l'autre honteux et triste. Comment sortir tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur aussi facilement que Remus le demande ? Jamais il n'a réussit à le faire, ou alors ce n'était pas dans ces circonstances ! Et pourtant, l'envie ne lui manquait pas.

- **Tu vois, tu recommences ! Je ne demande qu'à te croire, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix que de me laisser penser que tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge. Et cette fois je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher de moi. Abandonne !**

- **Moony…**

- **Il n'y a plus de Moony, plus de Petit Loup, Tu ne comprends pas que moi, je ne plaisante pas ? Plus je reste avec toi en me disant que tu te moques de moi, et plus ça me fait mal !**

Remus détourna le regard et voulut rentrer dans le château. Sirius lui prit le bras lorsqu'il voulut passer à côté de lui. Il se plaça devant lui, et le regarda dans les yeux. Il le regarda comme si décrocher ses yeux des siens lui coûterait la vie, il essaya de faire ressentir à Remus tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, mais sentant qu'il allait flancher s'il restait là, Remus se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

- **Lâche-moi !**

- **Je t'aime.**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Je t'aime.**

- **Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu ne penses pas.**

- **Remus je t'aime.**

- **Ne me ment pas !**

- **Ce n'est pas un mensonge, ça à juste eut du mal à sortir !**

- **Ne te moque pas de moi.**

Le ton de Remus était suppliant il ne savait pas quoi penser, il ne voulait pas croire que Sirius disait vrai. Et celui-ci essayait de convaincre celui qu'il aime de sa sincérité.

- **Crois-moi ! J'ai eu tellement de mal à me l'avouer au début… Mais le plus dur a été de te l'avouer. Ca m'a prit quelques années, mais maintenant c'est fait et je ne veux pas te perdre.**

La voix de Sirius implorait Remus. Elle tremblait d'émotion, et les larmes menaçaient de tomber. Mais il ne les laissera pas s'échapper.

- **Et je te harcèlerais jusqu'à ce que tu te le mettes dans le crâne ! Ca fait un mois que tu m'obsèdes à un point que tu n'imagines même pas, et je n'exagère pas. Je fais n'importe quoi, j'ai complètement perdu la tête. Tu me rends dingue !**

Sirius avait dit ça sans réfléchir, et il réfléchit encore moins lorsqu'il répondit au baiser de Remus. Le souvenir d'il y a un mois s'était estompé : jamais les lèvres de Remus n'ont parus si douces. Sa main se posa sur sa joue, puis glissa dans ses cheveux châtains si soyeux ! Il approfondit le baiser, passant sa langue entre la barrière des lèvres de Remus qui ne fit pas de résistance. Les deux langues jouèrent un ballet effréné, symbolisant les retrouvailles de deux êtres qui s'aiment mais que leur amour a failli les détruire. Rien ne sera plus pareil à présent…


	7. VII

- **Sirius ?**

- **Oui mon petit loup ?**

- **Ce soir c'est repartit pour un tour.**

- **Je sais. N'aie pas peur, je suis là. Ca s'est toujours bien passé.**

- **Oui tu as raison.**

Remus avala une cuillère Flamby et bu une gorgée de jus de pomme.

- **Pourquoi James et Peter sont-ils en retenue ce soir déjà ?**

- **Ils ont balancé des Bombabouses dans les cachots, sur une bande de première année. Enfin… je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que ce soit James qui ait accomplis cet acte.**

- **L'admiration que Peter lui porte lui joue tellement de tours que je me demande pourquoi il ne se rebelle pas.**

Sirius rit en rependant au nombre de fois que lui-même avait fait punir ses amis pour une simple petite bêtise. Pourtant, jamais Remus ou Peter ne s'étaient réellement fâchés pour ça.

- **Viens on y va. Ca ne sert à rien d'attendre encore longtemps.**

Sirius passa sa main sous la table et caressa le genou de Remus pour le réconforter. Cela n'apaisa pas beaucoup le loup-garou qui fit pourtant un petit sourire forcé au moins n'était-il pas seul.

Cela faisait deux mois que les deux Maraudeurs étaient ensemble, et toutes les rumeurs s'étaient dissipées, vite remplacées par d'autres avec d'autres élèves pour sujet. Ceux-ci se cachaient d'ailleurs actuellement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! L'affaire n'était pourtant pas close, et beaucoup se demandaient encore qui était l'heureux élu qu'avait cité Sirius dans son petit discours. C'est pourquoi Remus et Sirius ne voulaient pas révéler leur secret : ils avaient peur de la réaction des gens, sachant que l'homosexualité n'était pas un tabou mais était tout de même mal accepté, surtout par les jeunes.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et sortirent ils étaient seuls dehors, et il faisait frais pour un soir de Juin. Sirius prit la main de Remus et lui caressa la paume avec son pouce en de petits ronds apaisants. Il s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa et lui caressa les cheveux.

- **A demain matin mon petit loup !**

- **A demain…**

Un dernier baiser et Sirius se transforma pour ouvrir le passage secret. Remus passa en soupirant. Les minutes s'écoulaient, et Sirius sous sa forme canine, léchait gentiment la main de Remus pour lui donner du courage. Ils arrivèrent à temps dans la Cabane Hurlante pour que le loup prenne le dessus sur l'humain, et la bête hurla à la mort.

La nuit fut tranquille, le loup s'était apaisé depuis quelques temps et les deux canons dormirent côte à côte, paisiblement.

Le lendemain, il faisait jour lorsque Remus se réveilla. Il était dans son plus simple appareil mais une fine couverture le recouvrait, si légère qu'il ne la sentait presque pas sur sa peau. Il faisait face au mur et bien qu'il aurait put admirer ses défauts de construction toute la journée, il préféra se retourner et repérer où se trouvait Sirius. Il n'eut pas à le chercher bien longtemps, car il était resté à côté de lui, le regardant dormir avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

La première réflexion qui traversa son esprit fut de se dire qu'il était vraiment trop craquant, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux brillants et le torse seulement à moitié recouvert par le drap blanc. La deuxième était pour l'heure, car certes les jours s'allongeaient, mais il faisait trop chaud pour que ce ne soit que le début de la matinée ! Or, ils avaient tous les deux cours de Métamorphoses à la première heure ! Mais le visage angélique de Sirius revenait dans son esprit sans arrêt. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, nus, et son amour était beau et attirant comme la réincarnation du dieu Apollon !

Mais cette fabuleuse vision ne suffit pas à Remus pour oublier le professeur McGonagall et il se leva précipitamment, alla chercher ses fringues, enfila son caleçon et balança le tas de tissu qui appartenait à Sirius sur celui-ci, ce qui le réveilla brutalement dans un grognement de protestation.

- **Lance un sort Aguamenti Mus !**

- **Quoi ?**

- **S'il y a le feu.**

- **Mais il n'y a pas le feu !**

- **Alors calme-toi.**

Sirius s'enroula dans le drap, fit un petit tas à la hauteur de sa tête et enfouie son visage dans son oreiller de fortune.

- **Debout, espèce de Veracrasse !**

Remus boucla sa ceinture, encore torse nu et arracha d'un coup sec le drap pour le jeter loin de sa larve de petit ami. Il regretta aussitôt son geste en posant son regard sur le corps à présent nu de cette même larve. Il se reprit et détourna la tête pour enfiler son T-shirt.

- **Et habille-toi !**

- **C'est pas juste, tu peux voir mon sublime corps autant que tu le veux alors que moi je n'ai plus que tes bras pour satisfaire mon envie !**

- **On a cours espèce de pervers !**

- **Pervers toi-même, j'ai vu où tes yeux se sont arrêtés. A moins que ce soit à mon bas-ventre que tu t'adresses !**

- **Je… Mais habille-toi aussi ! **

- **Mon petit loup, il se trouve que nous avons tous deux une permission spéciale tous les mois par notre cher directeur pour sécher les cours pendant une journée…**

- **Ce n'est pas une raison pour en profiter !**

Remus s'empara de sa veste, tissu jeté dans un coin la veille au soir. Son geste pour l'enfiler fut stoppé par des bras puissants. Il laissa tomber les siens. Ce souffle chaud qui effleurait sa nuque et qui faisait vibrer ses cheveux… lui faisait perdre la tête ! La veste glissa de ses mains comme de l'eau mais il ne réagit pas. Pourtant il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse tenter !


	8. VIII

- **Sirius, il faut y aller…**

L'animagus répondit en l'embrassant dans le cou, ce petit creux si sensible ! Ses cheveux chatouillaient les épaules de Remus qui frissonna. Sa raison était en train de perdre du terrain sur son envie qui la rattrapait bien vite.

- **S'il te plait…**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, comme pour faire bonne mesure, ne pas montrer à Sirius sa victoire. Mais il se laissa faire, comme dans un état de totale léthargie. Il se demandait même comment il pourrait encore être aussi bien soutenu par ses jambes flageolantes. La question n'eut plus besoin de réponse lorsque le corps de Sirius se colla au sien, lui servant d'appuie. Des mains se baladèrent sous son T-shirt, le faisant frissonner. La tendresse qui se dégageait de ces gestes lui fit complètement abandonner l'idée d'aller en cours. Et son bas-ventre était bien d'accord avec cette décision, mais malgré tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait, son corps restait contrôlé, ses gestes étaient calculés et ses pensées chaviraient entre deux idées opposées. Parce que même si ce qui allait se passé avait été son rêve depuis plus de deux ans, il ne l'avait jamais fait, que ce soit avec une fille ou un garçon. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque la main de Sirius frôla son intimité. Même à travers les deux couches de tissu, il ressentait tout et un jappement ne put s'empêcher de sortir de ses lèvres pourtant fermées.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et il aurait bien voulut continuer mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était encore vierge et que même si Sirius et lui allaient de toute façon arriver à ce moment un jour, il pensait qu'ils allaient en parler avant. Mais sans se l'avouer, c'était certainement une excuse pour cacher sa peur, peur de mal faire, peur d'avoir mal… Il stoppa tant bien que mal la main qui commençait à déboutonner son pantalon.

- **Rem' non, pas les cours, je ne suis plus en état du tout là !**

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il vint frotter son sexe contre la jambe de Remus, mais sa voix chevrotante avait suffit à convaincre Remus qui se retourna. Il dirigea la main de son futur amant vers la bosse qui déformait son corps filiforme. Il déglutit difficilement et regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

- **C'est pas ça que je voulais dire !**

Sirius n'était pas le garçon qui avait le plus de tact, mais il comprit où celui qu'il aime voulait en venir et il lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche.

- **Tout ira bien.**

Et il commença à couvrir le visage du loup-garou de baisers, puis descendit le long de son cou, sur ses tempes, descendit encore, et enlevât le tissu qui faisait barrière au torse de son amoureux. Il caressa du bout des doigts les cicatrices qui parsemaient sa peau, en embrassa quelques unes. Il retourna s'occuper de ses lèvres et les deux garçons s'allongèrent au sol, sur la couette étendue. Sirius encadra le visage de Remus de ses bras tendus et contempla le visage de son amoureux qui se tortillait sous lui. Son pantalon devenait vraiment trop serré et commençait à lui faire mal. Avec un regard et un sourire carnassier, l'animagus s'affaira à déboutonner le gêneur tout en embrassant le torse du loup-garou en s'attardant sur ses boutons de chair, si sensibles. Il descendit encore plus, arrivant à son nombril où il mima l'acte charnel avec sa langue. Il fit glisser lentement le caleçon de Remus qui, malgré ses réticences, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être possédé par l'impatience.

Il se tordait sous Sirius qui arriva sur son aine, à la dernière frontière entre lui et le désir de Remus. Il continua ses baisers, contourna le sexe érigé du châtain en lui provoquant un grognement de frustration et lécha l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour remonter vers la verge de Remus qui se cambra dans un cri étouffé dans sa gorge sèche.

Arrivé au gland de Remus, Sirius l'entoura de ses lèvres, enroula sa langue chaude et humide autour, produisant un hoquet de surprise à Remus qui gémissait à chaque mouvement de langue et de lèvre de Sirius qui allait de plus en plus vite, jouant avec les muscles de sa bouche, prenant plaisir lui-même à voir le bonheur qu'il procurait à son bien-aimé.

Remus enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius, les tirants selon ses vagues de plaisir. Ses cris descendaient dans les graves et il sentit qu'il allait venir, qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme. Il essaya de prononcer quelque chose, dans le brouillard et la fabuleuse confusion qui avaient pris procession de son esprit. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'il réussit à crier « Sirius ! ». La bouche de ce dernier, humide et chaude, se retira alors que le plaisir atteint son apogée et Remus laissa échapper sa semence en un orgasme comme il n'en a jamais eu auparavant. Un corps chaud et tremblant de désir se colla à lui, se frotta tout contre son propre corps et il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un Sirius aux yeux brillants, un sourire aux lèvres. Remus s'assied, l'emportant avec lui, et ils se firent face, l'un en nage et encore enchanté par son orgasme, l'autre désireux d'en avoir encore plus de la part de celui qu'il venait de faire jouir.

Remus se plaqua contre Sirius, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait, se frottant à lui comme jamais, sentant le sexe érigé de son amant. Il passa ses jambes dans le dos et pressa son postérieur contre son sexe, rendant fou son vis-à-vis qui fit échapper un râle d'impatience mais il était trop respectueux pour s'engager le premier. Il s'avança jusqu'à son oreille et lui susurra en la lui mordant « J'ai envie de toi Sirius, je t'aime. ».

Sirius parut surprit par tant d'audace mais se reprit bien vite, rappelé à l'ordre par le sang qui continuait à tenir en éveil son membre. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, n'avait aucune expérience en la matière, mais il imaginait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'introduire dans le corps de Remus à cru, sans préparation, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Il désirait Remus, il le voulait, voulait prendre possession de son corps, lui faire voir à quel point il l'aime. Il parut désemparé mais Remus, qui savait que ce moment allait arriver, s'était documenté sur la question et s'empara de la main de son amour. Il enlaça ses doigts avec les siens et embrassa le dos moite de celle de Sirius. Puis il fit glisser trois des doigts dans sa bouche, les lécha, les suça, en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux. Il sentait qu'il allait imploser s'ils attendaient encore longtemps et il dirigea la main maintenant mouillée vers son entrée.

Il lança un regard encourageant à Sirius et l'enlaça pour lui laisser l'accès libre. Le brun enfonça d'abord un doigt, découvrant l'intérieur de son amour, chaux et doux. Il enfonça un deuxième doigt et les immobilisa lorsqu'il sentit Remus se crispait. Quand il se calma un peu, il fit de légers mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts. Un certain temps passa, mais n'en pouvant plus, Sirius sortit ses doigts et souleva Remus pour placer son sexe devant son entrée. Il l'embrassa et l'accompagna dans son mouvement.

Remus, sous l'effet de la douleur, enfouie son visage dans le cou de son chéri qui faisait attention à ne pas s'enfoncer en trop vite, et Remus planta ses dents dans la peau de l'épaule qui était à sa portée pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi jusqu'à ce que Remus s'habitue à la présence de Sirius en lui et se détende, puis ce dernier commença à remuer lentement, aidé de Remus qui prenait peu à peu plaisir à cette intrusion. Il s'agrippait au dos de Sirius, le griffant parfois par manque de contrôle. Sirius, quant à lui, adorait cette sensation qui s'emparait de son corps à chaque coup de rein.

Il aimait le fourreau chaud que lui fournissait le corps de Remus, il aimait sentir ce corps se mouvoir sur lui. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé cette scène en secret, dans son lit, sa main comme seul substantif à Remus ? Il ne comptait même pas le nombre de fois qu'il s'était retrouvé avec la sueur au front, les draps tâchés de son plaisir solitaire, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cette douce chaleur qui embrasait sa peau et qui affolait son cœur. Il perdait tout contrôle de lui-même, ne désirant qu'une seule chose : profiter de Remus et de son corps tout entier le plus longtemps possible.

Il serrait le corps frêle de Remus tout contre lui, baignant son cou de baisers, laissant sur son passage des marques rougeoyantes. Au fur et à mesure de ses va et vient, ses grognements d'abord étouffés finirent par être criés, prenant parfois la forme d'un prénom, unique : Remus. Ledit garçon, lui, savourait la présence de Sirius en lui. Il le voulait, lui seul, encore plus profondément, tout entier. Il allait de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus vite. Et puis, comme si tout en lui explosait en un formidable feu d'artifice, un plaisir indescriptible prit possession de lui, le faisant crier à en perdre la voix : Sirius venait de toucher son point sensible, celui qui produisit une vague de plaisir si intense qu'il griffa le dos de Sirius jusqu'au sang. Ce dernier en profita d'ailleurs pour s'emparer du sexe de Remus qui se regonflait de sang.

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et il tremblait de bonheur, son corps était en nage et son souffle saccadé. C'est à l'unisson et les corps plus proches qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été et qu'ils ne le seront jamais que les deux amants crièrent le nom de l'autre, jouissant en un orgasme partagé qui les unira pour longtemps.


	9. Pour boucler l'histoire

Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Joyeux Noël ma Naomy d'amour !

J'espère que ça vous aura tous plu ^^ C'était mon premier lemon, et j'en suis assez fière =P

Première fanfiction complètement finie, avec les peaufinages etc… et je suis fière aussi de ça !

N'oubliez pas les Review ;)


End file.
